Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical stapling device for applying surgical fasteners to body tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic surgical stapling device having a plurality of staple cartridges that are sequentially moved into alignment with an anvil assembly to allow a clinician to fire the stapling device a plurality of times without removing the stapling device from the surgical site.
Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling devices for joining tissue sections are commonly used in surgical procedures. The use of surgical stapling devices as compared to traditional stitching techniques reduces the time required to join and/or cut tissue, thus, reducing the time required to perform a surgical procedure. Reducing the time required to perform a surgical procedure minimizes the time a patient must be anesthetized and, thus minimizes trauma to the patient.
During endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures in which surgery is performed through small incisions or through narrow cannulas inserted through the small incisions in the skin, replacement of the staple cartridge or the loading unit, after firing requires removal of the surgical stapling device from the incision or cannula, replacement of the staple cartridge and/or loading unit and reinsertion of the surgical stapling device into the incision or cannula. This process increases the time required to perform the surgical procedure and increases the likelihood of infection.
It would be advantageous to provide a staple cartridge or loading unit that is capable of being fired a plurality of times before replacement of the staple cartridge or loading unit is required.